Colored Thoughts
by Masaichu
Summary: Our emotions are like doors. Rooms of different colors, thoughts and personalities. Some we leave wide open. Others we close, never to be opened by anyone. Series of Drabbles, Multiple Couples.
1. Hide and Seek

This story came to me after reading an article about how certain colors are linked to certain emotions. This is a collection of  
drabbles on many different One Piece Couples. Each story will list what the couple, color, emotion and rating are at the beginning.

If you would like to request a particular Straw Hat Couple, go ahead and PM me or say so in a review. Enjoy!

Title: Hide and Seek  
Emotion: Happiness  
Color: Pink  
Couple: RoSan  
Rating: K

--

The pink door seems to filter out a warm, comfortable atmosphere around it. Everything about it seems filled with the power to lift any and all burdens away just by stepping close enough to it.

That's how he felt it, anyway. Grabbing the handle and pulling it open, he steps within

All around him, he's greeted by images of her. Images of her laughing, looking peaceful...

Images he believes could never be spoken about in mere words. It did not need to be explained when one is happy.

Especially when that one was her.

For a moment, suddenly, the images fade away into nothing. As if they never appeared, and he panics for a moment before a figure slowly steps out from the shadowed corner of the room.

It's her, smiling at him with a genuine look of bliss plastered on her features.

"Sanji..." Her voice sounds timid as a blush stains her cheeks. This isn't like her at all, but he could care less about that as long as he could hold her in his arms.

Running towards her, his large arms embrace her with all his strength, engulfing her.

"I've found you, Robin-chwan" He winked at her slightly, and smiled widely as she laughed again.

"You are correct, Cook-San..."

Even when the door closes behind them, he continues to smile. Because Robin is happy, and that in itself is more than enough to make him be at his happiest.


	2. All Mine

Title: All Mine  
Emotion: Greed  
Color: Green  
Couple: LuNa  
Rating: K+  
Requested By: BlueRyuu

Nami is known for many things, but she is especially known for her greed. Money, of course, is the first thing that comes to mind.

But it's not just money that fills her with greed, no, there is something else as well. If you were to come up to this door right on the corner, hidden away from the world, you would instantly feel that this was no ordinary emotion.

Opening it can only lead to images. Images of him, images of what he's done. Things she never believed would ever happen, no matter how many times she tried to imagine them.

And when it is he himself who turns the key and steps inside, the images fade away, as if they were never there.

She is not greedy for money, she is greedy for him, because he is all hers, and no one else can ever have him, no matter how much they give her.

...Well, certain prices can be taken into account...


	3. Minute's Peace

Title: Minute's Peace  
Emotion: Serenity  
Color: Turquoise  
Couple: NaSopp  
Rating: K  
Written For: The Sacred and Profane

One of the things Nami loved to do most mornings was wake up early, go out on Deck and stand by the railing. The sea lapping at the hull of the ship, the wind whistling by her miken grove...

And then, some mornings, she would be graced by the company of her lover. His slim arms would wrap around her waist, and he would rest his head against her shoulder.

Before the ordeal of Enies Lobby, Nami had always considered Usopp a brother to her, but then one day, something just changed. As though someone had opened a door inside of her that had been locked up tightly.

A door that, once opened, brought her a sense of peace and joy. He was the key to that door, and as long as he stayed by her side, that door would remain open forever...


	4. Past Tense

Title: Past Tense  
Emotion: Sadness  
Color: Light Blue  
Couple: RobinxFranky  
Rating: T  
Written For: ChepOnFire

For her entire life, Robin had been surrounded by darkness. Hiding herself away from the rest of the world, and letting the bitter memories of her mother and her homeland stay behind her.

She was afraid to allow herself the feeling of emotion. Happiness, sadness, fear. It was as though she had become an emotionless robot of sorts.

However, Franky was a robot, a cyborg really. And he still could laugh and cry just like any other human being.

He had helped her to continue living, and because of such an act of devotion, he had effectively closed the door to the world of sadness inside of her.

The things they had in common were what had brought them so close together. Perhaps, with such a strong barrier barring the door closed, she could find happiness again.

--

Actuelly, I would like to take back my earlier statement, I WILL be taking requests. Request away my dear readers, for I need any ideas you may have! Thanks for the support!


	5. Simple Curiosity

Title: Simple Curiosity  
Emotion: Curiosity  
Color: Bright Orange  
Couple: NaSopp  
Rating: T  
Written For: The Sacred and Profane

Curiosity killed the cat. Everyone knows that old saying. Really, a lot of people would think then that curiosity is a bad thing, but in reality, sometimes it's the best thing that can happen.

A certain sniper knows this from personal experience. While he couldn't put his feelings for the navigator into words, there was just something so different, so mystifying about her that it just his heart spin every time he saw her.

It wasn't just him either. She herself would get that strange sensation when she spotted him sketching on the Galley table, or tinkering away at some new invention of his in the workshop.

What can they say? Curiosity is what brought them together in the end, and it's nothing at all to complain about.

He loves her, and she loves him. Take all other feelings aside, and you are only left with a half-open door full of questions, answers and unknowns.

How curious is that?


End file.
